


Harry: the Band Bicycle

by harlequinnharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Caught, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/harlequinnharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>town bicycle->everyone gets a ride!</p><p>A.K.A. </p><p>Four times someone walked in on each members of the band; cock buried on Harry Styles' ass and the time they finally gangbaned him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis on the kitchen counter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an embarrassment. I'm half dead and basically I have work tomorrow but i really really want to post it so I'm just gunning it because that's the only way I can be productive okay?
> 
> I just want harry to get All the love!! ;) hahah
> 
> Please point out if you see any kind of error.

Fussing. Louis should have known that Harry would make a big deal out of hosting movie weekends with the boys. 

Everyone would be happy with some Pizza and a couple of drinks. Harry just had to go all the way and cook dinner and bake some snacks. Now he's running around in an almost non-existent shorts, covered in flour and sweat and in a frilly pink apron.

Louis' about to pop a vein because Harry's a walking sin. He should be illegal. He should be banned because after several drunken nights with the other three, Harry draped and sleeping on them, they all know that all of them have fantasized about fucking him at least once.

Louis should have never asked him to move in. Louis should have never let his dick think for his brain because now all he can think about is Harry's milky thighs and soft skin and his eyes. All he can imagine is how he'd feel against him. His small and perky ass. How it'd feel around his dick. Would he be tight and whimpering or lose and wanton around him. 

"Lou!! Help me on this." Harry whined, as if it wasn't his fault that he's so busy. 

He sighed though, knowing he'll end up help Harry haul their snacks to the living room. Thirty minutes before the boys were set to arrive and there we all kinds of pastries on their living room, there were several bowl of popcorn and drinks for everyone. 

Harry was tidying up the kitchen, Louis sighed when Harry asked him to relax instead. He tried yanking a bowl of leftover flour from Harry. It ended up in disaster, the flour was all over the two of them because Harry ended up yanking back, surprising Louis. 

Now Harry was pouting and Louis was frantically dusting him off, snickering and trying not to laugh. 

"That was counterproductive!" Harry moaned his name, clearly "displeased", staring at him wide eyed. 

Louis imagined a tiny version of him throwing all the fucks he was holding before smirking and cupping Harry's face. He looked at Harry's face for a any sign of hesitation or fear but he almost laughed at his disgruntled face. 

"Cute." Louis mumbled as he kissed him. His mind was screaming 'finalllyfinally' and 'should have done this ages ago'. 

"Awwww. Always wondered when you'll kiss me." Harry whispered, pouting even more. 

Scrunching his nose, Louis poked Harry on his stomach and pinched his hips. 

"Minx! Always knew you were a tease."

"Not my fault that the four of you are so fucking dense." 

Louis rolled his eyes dramatically and buried his head on Harry's neck. Biting the sensitive skin before lapping and sucking on it. He pretended not to hear Harry's moans and whines. 

"Owie!" Harry whined even more when Louis resurfaced. Louis could only laugh and poke his dimples before trying to dust the flour off of Harry. 

"Look at you. All covered in white stuffs, I'd love to cover you even more." 

"Ewwww. Such a bad pick up line." Harry said, complain ineffective because he's giggling and nodding at Louis.

"You'd love that won't you?"

Harry didn't answer, he dropped on his knees instead, fumbling on Louis trousers. He squealed once it's finally unbuttoned. He looked up, trying to maintain eye contact with Louis as he mouths on Louis' cock over his boxers. 

"Oh god, you should definitely be illegal." Louis gasps as he tangles his hands on Harry's curls. 

Harry giggled, grazing his teeth on Louis hips and biting on his boxers, dragging it down with his mouth. Being the minx that he is, Harry cooed on Louis' hard on and gave it a peck. Harry stuck out his tongue and proceeds to give kitten licks on Louis' head. 

Louis felt shivers tingling his spine at Harry's every lick. Harry is driving him insane with his teasing glances and his devilishly short licks. The little fucker knows how much he's driving Louis insane. He. Just. Do. 

Louis yanks on Harry's hair, pulling him off of him. Harry whines, tongue hanging and trying to reach his rock hard erection. Pulling Harry on his feet, he hugs him tight and bites on his ears. 

"You're such a tease baby." 

"You know you love it." Harry whispers to him and he clings on his neck.

"Be a good boy and stay still." Louis pushes his hands away and manhandles him to bend over the kitchen counter. He drags his hand on Harry's legs savoring how soft and firm it feels against him, while Harry fidgets and tries to stay still. 

Slapping the boy's ass and then dragging his shorts down his long legs. Whistling to himself when he found a pastel pink panties underneath. 

"I knew you weren't wearing briefs. Those shorts were just so tiny." He mumbled, stroking and pinching Harry's ass. 

Harry tried to leverage himself using his arms, looking at him, curiosity painted on his face. 

"You like?" He asks, suddenly seemed vulnerable all of the sudden. 

Hooking his finger on the garter, Louis nods to himself. "It's hot sweetpea, suits you. But I wanna find out if you're hotter naked."

"Oh shit! Lube." Louis curses himself, trying to think where find one. Harry grabs his wrist though. 

"Don't leave. Opened myself up, was hoping I'd finally get fucked." He begs, eyes glassy and how can Louis say no?

"Lewd." He scoffs, but grips on Harry's hips nonetheless. He slides a finger inside Harry, happy to feel him wet enough. Taking his time to feel around Harry, Louis curls and uncurls his fingers, Harry urging and begging him for more. Finally deciding to add another finger, and taking forever to add another one before deciding that they boy's ready. 

"You're such a slut, baby."

"Nu-uh, can't be if I haven't been fucked. Maybe you're the slut, fucking people all around." Harry whispers, and Louis knows he's baiting him. 

"My dick haven't touched anything but hands Harry." 

He heard Harry's breath hitch, as he tried to push himself up again. Louis grabbed his wrists and holds it on his waist. He slaps Harry's cheeks again, earning a yelp followed by a lewd moan after. "Now what did I say about moving?"

"Not to?" 

Gripping on Harry's hips again, Louis savors on how soft it feels on him, he couldn't help but squeeze and grip hard, knowing that Harry will bear marks in days to come. 

He lets Harry's hands go, knowing that he'd keep it there. He grips his member and traces the head on Harry's rim, leaving wet and hot pre-cum around the boy's ass. He pushes the head in, before pulling out, tracing on Harry's entrance again and again. He smirks when Harry's practically a whimpering mess, begging for more. Begging to be fucked. 

"Please. Please. Please." 

Louis pushed all the way in, taking almost all the air from both of their lungs. Harry's desire were finally filled and now he felt so full while Louis was enveloped all over by the sweetest heat that ever existed. Taking a few minutes to catch their breaths, they rocked against each other. It took a while before they found their rhythm, it's Harry underneath after all, clumsy and uncoordinated, but they were able to find it. 

Harry was swaying his hips while Louis was pushing in and out. They were on their little bubble of wanton need that they barely even looked when they heard Liam yelp.

"Holy-shit!" 

"Uhhhg."

"Niall! You better not be taking a picture." 

"Uhhh, they're not stopping Liam! We'll be at the living room when you finished."

Louis laughed while Harry begged him not to stop. He pauses though, helps a boneless Harry to lie on his back on the kitchen counter. He smiles and kiss him all over, lovingly supports his legs as he coax him to finish, coming untouched. Louis was glad he turned him over, he wanted to tattoo Harry's face on his eyelids and he hates tattoos. 

Louis didn't take long, Harry spasming around him, made him breathless. He released inside Harry, trying to catch his breath after. 

Harry clung to him, complaining about how much he needs to clean. He just smiled picked up his underwear and carried the boy to the bathroom to help him clean. 

Harry was only wearing an over sized jumper and his underwear when he carried him to the living room. The boys were halfway on Nemo when Harry crawled in the middle of the pile, he sat on Liam's lap and the older helped him be comfortable. Zayn offered him shoulder, giving him a kiss on his forehead. Niall pulled Harry's legs to his lap so it doesn't rest on the cold floor. 

Louis' content to just sit next to Zayn. Harry smiled at him before turning to watch the movie.


	2. Zayn: Being ridden on his bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's turn to fuck Harry! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back! Sorry for being late! :( I planned to post at least one per week. woe me and my stuffs in life! 
> 
> Just a reminder to say hi to me at tumblr harlequinharry.tumblr.com or at twitter: @harlequinnharry!

Kissing Harry's forehead, Zayn tried to wiggle himself to a comfortable position without waking him. Harry had practically crawled to his bedroom, pouting and teary-eyed when their handlers refused to let him go with Louis, Niall and Liam. 

Louis offered to stay behind but Harry had already latched on Zayn's bed, sulking. He coaxed Louis into going but turned into a whimpering mess when he did. Zayn just cuddled and hugged him, giving him soft pecks every now and then. 

Tracing soft patterns on his skin, Harry lulled Zayn back to sleep. Now Harry's the one sleeping, an adorable pout still present on his face. Mumbling something incoherent, Harry shifted and snaked his arms around Zayn's neck. 

"Zayn. Zayn. Zayn." Harry was whimpering, hot breath on his neck. 

"Hmmm?" 

"Need you."

Hands twitching, Zayn could swear he felt the blood rushing to his dick. Harry had always been needy, and everyone around him couldn't help but be at awe in everything he does. Like a moth coming closer and closer to a flame, that's how he always feel around him. 

"What do you need baby?" He asked, trying to make sense of what he thinks Harry's asking. 

"You. Please." 

Harry licked his neck, before shifting to look at him in the eye, intent on letting him know how serious he is. The sight is just heavenly, hair tousled and wilder than usual, his pink lips are blood red from where he bit at it while he was crying earlier. 

Zayn couldn't think of any reason to say no.

Tightening his hold and making Harry groan when their crotch brush against each other. 

"What do you have in mind?" Zayn asked, voice heavy with sleep and lust. He was surprised when Harry pecked his lips, they've haven't kissed yet. Everyone has always been touchy when it comes to Harry, but Zayn hasn't tasted him yet. 

Sensing his surprise, Harry backs away as much as he can against Zayn's hold. He bit his lips and avoided looking into Zayn's eye. There's something attractive and alluring to an intimately unsure Harry. 

Taking pity on him, Zayn swipes his thumb against Harry's lips easing his bite from the already plump state. Snaking an arm to Harry's waist, Zayn heaved the two of them to a seating position and gathering Harry to his lap. 

Zayn can only groan when Harry began gyrating his hips,creating lovely friction in their crotches. Zayn gripped his hips in a desperate attempt to regain control. He cupped Harry's jaw and captured him in a kiss. 

It was sloppy and needy but it pushes all of Zayn's buttons, makes his skin crawl with the need to touch. Harry breaks the kiss for air and Zayn's mind almost haywire when he heard it. 

But it was loud and clear. Harry. Had. Asked. Him. 

"Zaynie! Can I PLEASE ride you?" Harry repeated when he didn't respond. Zayn still said nothing but Harry got the message when he loosened his grip on his hips. Harry kicked his boxers off, Zayn stopped him when he made a move to his trousers. Zayn pushed him to lean on the headboard, propping his ass and encouraging him to open his legs, exposed and wanton. 

Almost sighing in relief when he found what he was looking for, Zayn crawled towards Harry, stopping in between Harry's legs. He smirked when Harry automatically offered his hand when he raised the lube to his eyesight. 

Harry graciously accepted whenever Zayn squeezed on his hands. He slobbered the goo in between is fingers, looking at Zayn the entire time. Zayn gripped Harry's wrist and guided the fingers on his hole. 

As if on command, Harry's fingers teases his rims, circling and and pinching. Making himself moan and writhe. Zayn suddenly pulls his hand back when he tried to go deeper, making Harry whine in anticipation, only to push it back again. Harry went back on teasing his entrance, only to have Zayn pull his wrist again. 

"Please." Harry begged, finally getting the idea that Zayn is in-charge. This time, his pointer finger were rigid, he let Zayn his own fingers to open him up. Obediently following orders whenever Zayn would ask him to add another finger.

Zayn was panting, pupils blown in lust and loving how easily Harry relinquishes control of his own body. Harry. Harry was a sight to behold, all lose and pliant, ready to be fucked, ready to be used like he's made for cock. 

Letting go of his hand, Zayn nods at Harry. "Go on." 

Harry just stares at him for a moment, before trying to open his leg some more. Trying so hard to reach something inside him to find his release. Fumbling his trousers open and wrapping his hand on his rock hard cock, Zayn started to pump at Harry's every move. 

Harry came with a chocked whimper. A quivering mess on Zayn's bed. He's still panting when he looks Zayn in the eye, batting his eyelashes and preening at him. 

"Can I ride you now?" 

"Co. Course." Zayn swallows the lump on his throat because Harry Styles is out of this world. 

Zayn let's himself be pushed against the headboard. 

"Hope you enjoyed the show. But I'll bet you'll enjoy this more." 

Magnet. That's what Harry is, because now his hands are on his hips and his cock aligns perfectly against his hole. Each and every inch of him wants to be close to Harry. 

Harry lowers himself slowly on his cock, biting his already plump lips and throwing his head back once he was sitting fully on Zayn's cock. 

"Fuck. So. Fucking. Hot."

Zayn feels like Harry's speaking for the two of them, his mind almost devoid of forming his own thoughts into words when Harry made circles on his hips, creating delicious friction in between the two of them. 

Several minutes into it, Harry decides to use Zayn's shoulder to leverage himself in, riding his dick up and down. Harry's thighs were quivering and Zayn latched on his hips again with a bruising grip, desperately trying to help him. 

Just when he felt like his release was an arms reach away. The door swung open. Zayn doesn't know if it's Louis' smirk or the way Harry turned to look at Louis but back to Zayn without showing any intent of stopping that pushed him to the edge. 

"Jeez. Such a slag." Louis scolds the two of them, while taking a seat on their bed, a nintendo DS on hand. 

Zayn didn't really care, he just pulled the giggling Harry on his lap, and pulling the covers over the two of them. And if Louis joked for weeks about Harry being a Horse Rider, Zayn knows it's because he just wants Harry to ride him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even try to pretend that this is not a PWP! hahahah cookies if you can guess which boy is next! ;))


	3. Niall: Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I had this Narry block! I didn't know how to approach them. Thank heavens for ros for sending me those narry pwp! All the love for her.

Niall ticked Harry with one hand and restraining his hands with the other. Harry made a feeble attempt to kick him, but his limbs refused to work from all the laughter he already did. 

"Aww mate, it sucks you know." Niall stopped, heaving Harry up, letting him end up on his lap. 

"Hmm?"

"You're the closest person I've ever touched in months. You would have though I could sleep around with all our fame. But no, we had to move around so much and work so much." Niall pinched Harry's nose at the end of his rant.

"I'll sleep with you then." Harry answered, a sweet smile on his face.

Almost choking from what he's heard, Niall looked at Harry as if he's crazy. He thought for a moment, but then he remembered that Harry's already hooking up with Louis. And Zayn if what Louis said was true. 

It's weird, because no one seemed jealous and it all seemed to work for everyone. 

"Won't Zayn and Louis get mad?" Niall pouted and poked the giggling Harry. "You're serious aren't you?" 

"Of course! And nope, they won't." Harry moved to straddle Niall, sucking on his jaw. "Trust me." 

Niall groaned, struggling within himself, trying to figure out if he's supposed to push Harry away or grasp his hips and mark him. 

As if sensing his doubt, Harry licked his ears and whispered: "Come on." He pouted dramatically and looked Niall in the eye, making him laugh. "You can fuck me. I love being fucked." 

Niall coughed, taken aback by Harry's brass attitude. "You're a spoiled one aren't you? I bet Louis and Zayn gives it to you whenever you ask. Ever been fucked by them at the same time?" 

"Not yet." Harry answers, and Niall just marvel on how Harry seemed to wish that they were. "You up for it Niall?" 

"Go on then." Harry immediately lights up at his words, scrambling to the humongous couch, discarding his clothes as he moves. Niall can only watch, and follow his lead. 

Crawling on all fours, Harry reach to the drawers. He sways his hips side to side, teasing. 

"I hope you don't mind." He says as he waved the lube and condom to Niall. 

"Course." He motions for Harry to throw it to him. "How'd you want it, Harry?"

"Don't care, just use me?" And Niall could have come there, because Harry's fucking serious. 

With a sigh, he grabs Harry's wrist and urged him to hold onto the armrest. "Don't let go eh?" Harry looks at him and nods. He loves how much Harry's cheeks are tinted red, how hot he already feels under him. 

He slicks his finger with lube and pushes it inside Harry's pink and puckered hole. Niall almost felt how the blood rushed to his dick. Harry was ridiculously hot, his insides were heavenly and Niall can't want to get inside him. 

Harry whimpered. "More please, Ni. Please." 

Rolling his eyes, Niall stopped Harry from rolling his hips before he inserts another one. He shush Harry up when he whimpers again. "Greedy baby." Harry just giggles again, nodding at him.

He opted to gnaw and bite first, loving the way Harry groans and whimpers at each suck, bite and lick. Harry's like an instrument, laid out for him to play. He would have spent more time to play, make him moan but his erections says otherwise. 

Harry made a gleeful sound when he finally lined up his cock to his opening. It felt like heaven when he entered Harry, his insides were soft and warm. Niall can stay there forever. 

And honestly, the sounds that Harry made were even more amazing. His short breaths every time Niall pulls out, the long moans every time Niall thrust deep enough. And the way he begs, so beautifully and wanton. 

Harry grips harder on the armrest, tears on the corners of his eyes as whimpers and begs. He loves the way Niall feels inside him. 

He gasps and spasms as his cums between their stomach. He sighs satiated when he felt Niall's warm cum through the condom.

"I wish you can fuck me bare." 

"Harry! You can't just say that, you'll make me hard again." 

"I won't complain." 

"Niall! Harry! It's time fo..." Liam was standing by Niall's door shocked and red all over. "Jeez, Harry. Is there someone you haven't fucked yet?" 

Harry giggled, wiggling while Niall's still inside. 

"You Liam."

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Tell me.
> 
> Anyway. Say Hi to me on twitter: harlequinnharry and on tumblr: harlequinharry.tumblr.com I still have a lot of prompts to write but if you send me one, I'll promise I write them even if it will take a while. I know I have a lot to write but yeah I love getting prompts.
> 
> Who do you think is next? I'll give you cookies if you can guess! ;)


End file.
